


In The Rain

by KissKinesthesia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissKinesthesia/pseuds/KissKinesthesia
Summary: A Short scene where Keith cries and Shiro holds him.





	In The Rain

"Come here sweet heart. I've got you, I've got you." Shiro says, Keith tucked safely, sweetly, lovingly into his arms. And just so, Keith lets him. There is hesitation for a moment. A tenseness to his frame. A breath that just won't leave; Not yet. Like he's waiting for another shoe to drop. For Shiro to let go and leave. For him to use the hold for something else. But all Shiro does is hold him, Shh'ing and sighing. One big hand gliding up and down his back, the other pressing him firmly to his chest, unwilling to let go. Locking him in like a safety belt, and safe he shall be.   


  
A moment passes, and Keith finally exhales. Another, and he's pressing himself back in. Leaning head and heart into the hold. Expression twisting to match his wound up heart, body trembling with a weight he's been holding for far too long, thats accumulated far too much. 

  
And Shiro smiles, because he knows it's the start of a process that will lead to healing. That will lead to him feeling better, and impossibly, Shiro holds him closer. Brings him even further into his chest, and Keith lets out a squeak so tiny and small from the squeeze, that Shiro can't help but huff a laugh. "Sorry."  
  


"No," Keith mumbles, voice heavy with emotion. "Don't- I like-" He stops short, and ducks his head back down. Mumbles the rest, even softer. "I like it." And theres a warmth where Keiths pressed his face, and Shiro doesn't know if its coming from his breath or his tears.   
  


He smiles, soft and endeared. "Would you like me to do it again?" 

Keith tries his best to nod, and it's a little awkward, but Shiro laughs it off, and squeezes him again. And again, Keith lets out that cute little out-of-breath squeak, and goes slack in his arms, and then hugs back even more- And now- Now Shiro can feel the warm dampness of tears through his shirt. 

  
"It's okay baby, Shh, shh. I'm here. I'm here. I've got you." And Keith squeezes back harder, so Shiro gives another squeeze too. 

  
"I love you, Keith. I love you so much. I love you so so much, my sweet baby boy." Shiro says, making sure to enunciate every little instance of the phrase. Wanting to make sure Keith will know just how much he means it, each every time. So every instance has to be special.   
  


Soft lips reach down to graze Keiths dark hair. A gentle press over his forehead rewards him with yet another soft sound from the man below him, trying to tuck himself into nonexistence itself, within Shiro's arms.   
  


"I love you."  
  


Sniff.

A pause. 

and then,

"I love you too, Shiro." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so its been a while.   
I'm trying to get back into the writing groove- so this is just the tip of the ice berg. If you like my stuff and you wanna see more, comment and tell me if you like it! Talking to others makes me update faster, since people motivate me. 
> 
> I really wanna get to know you guys better so I made a discord. Link is at my tumblr, kisskinesthesia@tumblr.com. Hope to see you there. <3


End file.
